


I Met You In The Washroom

by Stephaniesomelette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Idol Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Past Kaibaek - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Top Park Chanyeol, Trainee Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniesomelette/pseuds/Stephaniesomelette
Summary: Baekhyun is the nation's sweetheart, with a bubbly an adorable charisma that people can't resist. Behind the scenes, however, he was extremely short tempered and grumpy.Park Chanyeol auditions for the latest 'Produce X', and his first encounter with guest judge Baekhyun doesn't go so well. So Chanyeol decides to be very cheeky, singing a breakup song for his audition.But what irked Baekhyun the most was that the breakup song was written by his ex, for him.





	1. ONE

“Everybody! Bye Bye!” 

Baekhyun waved cutely at the camera, his livestream finally coming to an end. Wearing a bunny headband and speaking in a cute tone, Baekhyun looked so bright and cheerful. It was no wonder that the idol was titled ‘nation’s little brother’, fans regardless of age all wanted to baby him and he was often teased for being too cute on variety shows.

“Think of me everyday!” Baekhyun winked at the camera, working his aegyo.

Baekhyun is in his fourth year since debut, having worked his way up to the top since his rookie days. The entertainment company really found a gem in a pile of stones, Baekhyun became Korea’s top solo artist, selling an accumulated total of over a million copies in his career. His cute look and beautiful voice were what made him popular.

But behind the scenes? It was hard to describe it as beautiful....

“Get this off of my head, fuck.”

The moment the recording ended, Baekhyun’s once adorable smile immediately turned cold and emotionless, the stylist rushes over in a panic to get the hair accessories off of the idol. Though the idol doesn’t speak much, his intense stare was enough to get her to work quickly and quietly.

“Yah Baekhyun, can you smile more like you did just a second ago?”

Baekhyun’s manager Kim Junmyeon put his hands at his waist as he tried to lecture the idol. It used to be really easy to handle Baekhyun, but in recent years he finds his job more and more challenging, to the point where he had considered quitting. 

“My face muscles are tired. Don’t tell me what to do.” Baekhyun replied, not even looking at Junmyeon’s direction and simply getting up to go to his next schedule. Junmyeon sighs and runs behind the idol to his next activity inside the studio. Baekhyun was scheduled to be part of the panel of judges for their company’s auditions today, which is to be filmed and turned into a variety show. It took a lot of convincing on Junmyeon’s part, and he almost cried out of happiness when Baekhyun finally agreed. 

“I’m going to the washroom, I’ll meet you outside.” Baekhyun suddenly spoke up once he saw a washroom nearby. Junmyeon nodded and told him to hurry up, sending a quick text to the show staff.

Baekhyun walked into one of the cubicles and closed his eyes as he sat down. He was so exhausted from everything, the livestreams, the filming of the new show, the recording of his new album and even beginning to prepare for his next tour. Baekhyun barely had any sleep these days, and people still have the audacity to ask why he was so grumpy and tired. Anyone who diets and sleeps the way he does would probably pass out from exhaustion. 

It doesn’t help that much either that Baekhyun’s boyfriend of a year broke up with him a month ago, and even wrote a song about him in his new album. Baekhyun dated Kim Kai,a solo artist who also achieved platinum status in the industry. Baekhyun first met Kai in the waiting room during an award show, Kai was so flirtatious and so alluring, that Baekhyun immediately fell head over heels for his senior. When the dating news was released, they were the power couple that everyone envied, it was not a publicity stunt at all, they were so in love. At least that’s what Baekhyun thinks.

So what went wrong?

Kai complained that Baekhyun was too clingy for his liking, that he was pressured by his company to date him and just ended their relationship through a phone call one day. Baekhyun was in denial, there was no way that Kai could just drop him like this. Baekhyun distracted himself for the entire day, dancing and singing his heart out, pretending that nothing happened.

That was until his manager ran into his studio with a headline on his tablet.

**[FM Entertainment confirms that Kim Kai and Byun Baekhyun have split after a year of dating]**

**[Kim Kai’s new album suggests failed relationship with Nation’s sweetheart Byun Baekhyun]**

“Baek, the CEO wants to have a word with you, are we going to confirm it?”

Baekhyun stayed silent for a while. 

Baekhyun, who had been trying to hold it in for the entire day, finally broke down and sobbed into Junmyeon’s arms. Junmyeon, though surprised, rubbed the idol’s back soothingly and wrapped him in a tight hug, it was a rare occurrence for the idol to pour out his feelings to him. Junmyeon cancelled Baekhyun’s activities for the rest of the day, and maybe that’s the reason why Baekhyun likes having Junmyeon as his manager, he understood him well. Though, Baekhyun doesn’t show his gratitude that often.

Baekhyun brushes off his thoughts as he finishes using the toilet, and pulls up his pants slowly. 

“B-Byun Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun turns around, to see a lanky tall male looking at him, starstruck.

“Yah! How dare you come in when I have not pulled up my pants yet! Are you a sasaeng?” Baekhyun accuses, spitting venomous words at the male who was now flinching. Baekhyun looked down at his exposed thighs, and back up at the male.

“...It wasn’t locked, I thought there was nobody in this cubicle.”

Baekhyun then remembered that maybe he really did forget to lock the cubicle door, he was so desperate for a break that he just closed his eyes the moment he closed the cubicle, not even remembering to lock it. The tall male was still starstruck, it was his first time seeing Byun Baekhyun so up close. He was perfect.

“Um...Can I have you autogra-” Chanyeol spoke softly as Baekhyun finally decided to zip his pants on, covering his once exposed thighs.

“Hey, staff, are you new here? If you want an autograph you can get one from my manager, and also, the washroom is a highly inappropriate place to ask for one.” Baekhyun folded his arms, glaring at the taller. Baekhyun eyed Chanyeol up and down, he hopes that his intuitive is right, that this handsome man was a staff, and not some fan or trainee. 

“Well, sorry  _ Ice Queen _ , don’t forget to lock the door next time.” Chanyeol replied mockingly. Though Baekhyun was his idol, he is not going to tolerate the smaller’s rude behavior. Who knew that the bright and cute boy that he saw on his screen is actually so cold and so icy?

“What did you just call me? What department do you work for?” Baekhyun, offended, tries to follow Chanyeol for answers, but the taller easily slams the door of another cubicle and shuts himself in. Baekhyun groans, Ice Queen? Him? No way!

“Baekhyun, come on, let’s go!” Junmyeon peeps his head into the washroom, motioning for Baekhyun to finish up quickly. With a grunt, Baekhyun washes his hands and follows the manager to the filming site.

-

“Hi everybody! Welcome to AM Entertainment’s audition! This year we have 50 contestants and the winners will be able to sign on with the company!” The MC announced, with 50 contestants ranging from 18 to 23 years old behind him. 

“And this year, we have a special guest judge: Byun Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun put up his fake persona, waving at the camera and smiling like he had just won a lottery, a fake excitement flashed across his face that yet seemed too convincing on screen. The trainees cheered loudly when Baekhyun was introduced, causing Baekhyun to stifle a giggle, capturing his cuteness. There was just one trainee who was not having it, and that was Park Chanyeol.

-

“Your voice is too flat, if you could pitch your voice higher to get into the feeling of the song it would be great. Overall, it will need improvement.” Baekhyun commented to the shaking contestant, who looked on the verge of crying at Baekhyun’s criticism. Baekhyun tried his best to give a comforting smile, before the trainee ran out while nodding profusely.

Baekhyun sighed at the 49th contestant, just one more to go and he can finally have his first meal of the day - dinner. The contestants were all so shaken up, immediately curling up like a mimosa leaf at the slightest bit of criticism. Baekhyun was harsh on them because that’s how the industry works, there’s no time to entertain crybabies. Those who could tolerate hours of nagging and screaming would be able to make it to the top, just like him.

“50th contestant, you may enter.”

Baekhyun looked up, and his pupils began to dilate at the man in front of him. The tall and lanky boy from the toilet just now, wearing a tight fitted blouse and black pants. 

“Y-You-” Baekhyun pointed at Chanyeol, he was really trying not to be shocked, but seeing the guy from the toilet previously immediately made him sit up straight. 

Chanyeol displayed confidence as he brushed his hand up to his hair, giving Baekhyun a cheeky smirk. Baekhyun was not looking forward to what that smirk suggested.

“Introduce yourself please.”

“Hi, I’m Park Chanyeol. I’m 21 this year, I want to be a singer because I love music, and I am a huge fan of Baekhyun-sshi.” Chanyeol looked in Baekhyun’s direction, causing Baekhyun to blush profusely. The other judges gave Chanyeol a warm smile, the contestant already charming them with his sharp yet gentle demeanor.

“What will you sing for us today?”

“I’m going to sing Better Than Revenge by Kim Kai.” 

Baekhyun stiffened at the mention of his ex-boyfriend and the title song. And by combining both the song and the person, it was as if Chanyeol was directly mocking him. Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins as he sees Baekhyun trying to hide his shock behind his smile.

“P-Please go ahead.” Another judge replied, giving Baekhyun a side look in worry. The papers clearly said that Chanyeol was going to sing a ballad, how did he change from that to an electropop revenge love song by Kai about Baekhyun?

“ _ He's not a saint and he's not what you think _

_ He's an actress, whoa _

_ He's better known for the things that he does _ ”

Chanyeol belted out the lyrics to Kai’s song, closing his eyes as he sang it passionately and hitting every note accurately. The other contestants were conflicted between admiring Chanyeol’s vocals and looking at Baekhyun’s reaction. Baekhyun looked like he had just swallowed a knife, face turning black as he watched Chanyeol’s overly passionate performance about his failed love life. Baekhyun had his arms folded, shooting daggers at the contestant with his eyes. Junmyeon was freaking out behind the camera, hands going to his head as he tried to figure out what to do after this hooha.

“Thank you.” Chanyeol quickly bowed as he finished singing the song, waiting for the judge’s comments. The trainees and judges clapped, obviously pleased by the performance. Chanyeol had a wonderful stage presence after all, he was born with it.

“Chanyeol, that was wonderful. You are the true definition of saving the best for the last. You sang so well that it almost seemed as if you were vocally trained!” One of the judges complimented, ignoring the dark aura next to her, which was Baekhyun. How was it possible that in this well-lit studio, she could still feel something so dark and dim next to her? 

“I beg to differ,” Baekhyun spoke up suddenly, causing the other judges to remain silent, with the camera focused on him. 

“The song choice was poor. This is an electro pop song, and I could tell that this genre isn’t the best for your voice. Why didn’t you choose something more fitting like the ballad you initially picked, or hip hop? I’m sure those genres are where your strengths lie. You have a lot of work to do, Chanyeol-sshi.” Baekhyun commented with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, a comforting smile on his face that also seemed extremely mocking and fake in Chanyeol’s eyes. 

“Thank you for your feedback, judges. I hope that through this competition I can go beyond my comfort zone and be good in other genres as well, don’t you agree, Baekhyun-sshi?” Chanyeol replied in return, and soon that smirk crept back onto his face as Baekhyun sank back down in his seat, glaring at the contestant. If the cameras were not around, Baekhyun would have shot up from his seat and grabbed the tall and lanky guy by the head.

If only everyone looked closely, the electric circuits sparking in their eyes symbolised the start of being at war with one another.

  
  


Note: Better than revenge original by Taylor Swift + changed pronouns

  
  



	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin wonders if breaking up with Baekhyun was worth it, Baekhyun and Chanyeol meet again.

“We will come back right after the break. Judges, you can use this time to decide on who will proceed to the top forty. Contestants, good luck.” The MC looked into the camera, cuing the short commercial break. 

The moment the director gave the signal for the break, Baekhyun removed his mic harshly and stood up with his hands on his waist.

“Aish, seriously...what is his problem?” Baekhyun frowned. He turned to the other judges, and gave a sheepish smile.

“Hey...can we eliminate contestant number 50?” Baekhyun asked the female judge next to him, whose a member of a popular girl group. The woman laughed at Baekhyun’s statement, thinking that it was a joke.

“Sorry Baekhyun-sshi, I don’t think so. We can’t eliminate contestants because of personal issues.” 

Baekhyun laughed it off with a smile, but on the inside he felt like he could rip her head apart. How dare she mention his personal life, she doesn't even understand what he had gone through. Well, nobody did. 

_ Fuck my life. Why can’t we just eliminate him!  _

Baekhyun breathed heavily, not satisfied with the thought of Chanyeol going through to the next round. This tall, lanky man despite being three years younger than him, is going to mock him and tease him for the rest of the show’s season, Baekhyun knows it and yet he was not ready for that. Knowing that Chanyeol was going to pass the first round, he took part in the rest of the discussion half-heartedly, what’s the point of picking and choosing, when the person wanted to eliminate has already been decided to be in the next round?

-

“Next, we have...Kim Jiyong.”

One of the contestants jumped up, looking beyond emotional as he joined the group of those who have passed the first round. The tears in his eyes proved how hard he had worked, and how much he wanted to become an idol. Baekhyun begins to remember his younger days when he looks at these young and innocent trainees, not knowing what’s to come. 

“This contestant was a popular one among the judges. Park Chanyeol, congratulations!”

Chanyeol stood up, shaking hands with the other contestants still seated and likewise going onto the stage to join the group of almost thirty contestants. His smile was extremely charming, with many contestants nodding in agreement that Chanyeol deserved it.

“Thank you judges, and especially Baekhyun-sshi! I hope to learn a lot from you!” Chanyeol bowed, though there was a slight smirk as he said the remaining of his sentence. Baekhyun couldn’t help but discreetly roll his eyes. This boy is going to drive him nuts with his crazy antics. The camera panned to Baekhyun and he immediately flashed his happiest grin, giving a big thumbs up to the contestants.

_ This fucker...I will end you. _

-

**[Produce X pilot episode: Nation’s Sweetheart Byun Baekhyun shows his serious side, says Kim Kai’s new single a ‘poor and terrible’ choice of song]**

_ The long awaited Produce X by the top entertainment company in our entire nation is finally here! 50 dazzling young men fight to compete for a trainee position in the company, with a contract that will allow them to debut next year. _

_ The star of the show was our nation’s beloved sweetheart Byun Baekhyun, with a smile as bright as the sun and a voice that is soothing to all our ears, many fans tuned in to get a glimpse of their Baekhyunnie! The pilot episode showed that the idol had a firm side, he was strict in grading the contestants, but proved to be well-intentioned as he shared on how they could improve their performances. _

_ However, what shocked the nation was when Baekhyun lashed out at a contestant, Park Chanyeol, for choosing “Better than Revenge” by Kim Kai as his audition song. The idol called it “terrible” and “a poor song choice that failed to showcase your abilities”. This incident has placed the variety show #1 in this week’s show rankings, with a 39% viewer rating….. _

Jongin scrolled through the article on his way to the next schedule, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. 

_ @baekmochi: poor Baekhyun, you could tell he is still not over the breakup. F*** You Kim Kai! _

_ @nini01: @baekmochi Baekhyun clearly deserved it, now stream Better Than Revenge by Kim Kai _

_ @xxtymp: I watched it while eating dinner...it really shocked me, but that Chanyeol guy is kinda cute. _

_ @jjong5067: Baekhyun’s career is over, that’s why he’s doing this stupid show xD _

Jongin shook his head, the music industry was truly a nightmare. Jongin thought that his relationship with Baekhyun would die down, but everyday it just keeps popping up on these trashy websites with fan wars flying left and right. But Jongin could only agree with Baekhyun’s fans, Baekhyun had all the right in the world to be angry at him and say that his songs are trash, because after all, he had started this cat fight.

Scrolling through the article only made Jongin recall back to the day he called Baekhyun to say he was going to break up with him. Jongin just remembered wanting to focus on his career, with additional pressure from his companies to break up with Baekhyun because it would ‘make headlines’ for him. Jongin wonders if it was all worth it. They were so happy, and had so much fun being discreet. Why did he have to end everything?

Jongin’s manager, Do Kyungsoo, has been long time friends with Baekhyun’s manager, Kim Junmyeon. Junmyeon happened to meet Kyungsoo one day near a broadcasting station, and told the manager about the way Baekhyun broke down at the news of the breakup, that the idol himself wasn’t even aware of. Kyungsoo pitied the way Baekhyun was described, and relayed to Jongin about the incident, hoping for an answer.

_ “Junmyeon said Baekhyun collapsed in his arms and cried when he saw the news. He said that Baekhyun fell sick after and cancelled his schedules for a few days…” Kyungsoo mumbled while Jongin was playing a game on his phone. _

_ Jongin, upon hearing what happened, put down his phone and stared at his manager. Kyungsoo shrugged, and returned the stare with a poker face.  _

_ “I...I don’t care.” _

_ But deep down, Jongin’s heart was aching. How could he do this to somebody so precious, he was beginning to have second thoughts about what he did. _

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo called for the idol, snapping his fingers in his face.

“Hmm?” Jongin blinked for a few times, finally clear from his thoughts.

“We’re here, get down so we can start filming for the drama.” Kyungsoo briefs him and walks away. 

“Okay, okay. I’m coming.”

With a deep breath, Jongin gets off the van, trying to forget the painful memories.

-

“Baek, come on, that was just the pilot episode. I’m sure you can improve your image with the next twenty episodes. The comments are not that bad either, just look!” Junmyeon positions himself in a squatting position, facing the disheartened Baekhyun who just pouted and slumped against the wall. It was kind of humorous, really. It looked like Baekhyun was a child, getting lectured by his teacher. They were filming the second episode today, and Baekhyun didn’t want to fuck his image up even further.

“That Park Chanyeol...I won’t forget him.” Baekhyun clenched his fists, he swears that he’s going to make it harder for the man. Just when he was plotting something in his head, his dressing room door swings open, revealing that same, tall guy that keeps popping into Baekhyun’s field of vision.

“Hi is this Byun Baekhyun’s dressing room?” Chanyeol smirked. Junmyeon nods, and begins to walk out of the room, alarming the idol.

“Junmyeon! Where are you going!” Baekhyun grabbed onto his manager, hoping his eyes could convey what he wanted to say.  _ Please don’t leave me alone with this weirdo! _

“Ah, I just remembered, I have to meet the director now to collect your schedule. See you guys later, and contestant #50...don’t do anything weird.” Junmyeon replied, squinting at the big ‘50’ badge stuck onto Chanyeol’s blouse.

Once the door is shut, Baekhyun huffs and crosses his arms.

“You again! Look I’m sorry for what happened in the washroom but can you not-”

“Oh? My idol, apologizing to me?” Chanyeol chuckled, finding the angry idol so damn adorable, he really stanned the right man.

“What do you want? And who allowed you in here?” Baekhyun scolded, ignoring Chanyeol’s teasing. Baekhyun sits down and grabs a water bottle, feeling hot all over.

“It’s part of this week’s episode - the contestants get to meet and greet the judges. Just wanted to warn you that around 40 boys and a dozen cameras will invade this room in about...5 minutes. They’re currently squeezing into Suzy’s dressing room, it’s chaos.” Chanyeol responds casually, also grabbing a water bottle for himself.

“Then why are you here? Go get Suzy’s autograph, you can sell it for a few hundred thousand won.” Baekhyun muttered like an old man minding his own business, but that only made Chanyeol like his idol even more. This duality in the Byun Baekhyun on screen and the Byun Baekhyun off screen was so alluring to Chanyeol, he found joy in getting a reaction out of Baekhyun, whether it was a smile or a glare, Chanyeol loved it all.

“Mr Byun...didn’t I say that I am your fan, and only your fan?” Chanyeol replied confidently, which was something so odd for a mere contestant to do. Other contestants would bow and apologize to Baekhyun, speaking back to him would be the last thing on their minds. But for Chanyeol, the contestant was so extroverted and social, that even Baekhyun now agrees that Chanyeol would make a good idol.

Baekhyun blushed at what Chanyeol said, and quickly grabs a card to sign his signature and scribbles a short message as well. Baekhyun throws it in Chanyeol’s face, the taller grabs the card and smiles.

“Have a good day, Mr Byun. See you at the recording later, I’ll have sweet dreams about you, Mr Byun…” Chanyeol sing songs as he begins to leave the room, Baekhyun stared at him amusedly, clearly entertained yet slightly disturbed.

“Stop calling me Mr Byun, I’m only three years older than you.” Baekhyun complained, and rolls his eyes once he sees the twinkle in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Baekhyun sunbae! I won’t let you down!”

“Okay, I got it. Now, go.” Baekhyun shoos the excited fanboy away, shutting his door to finally get some peace and quiet. Though it doesn’t last long, because a minute later, like Chanyeol predicted, a large group of tall boys come in, asking for autographs while a few cameramen were zooming onto his face. Baekhyun faked his awe, giving the contestants a gentle handshake before they all queued up in a line talking about how much they idolized him and appreciated him.

On the other end of the door, a particular Park Chanyeol is smiling widely as he grabs onto his own autographed card. Chanyeol chuckles when he sees Baekhyun’s message written on his card.

_ “You give me a headache. But thank you for being my fan, only” _

Chanyeol doesn’t know if he should say this, but one of the reasons why he wanted to be an idol was because he wanted to get closer to his idol, Baekhyun. Dating him would be even better, because when Chanyeol was a little boy, he fell in love with another boy who was three years older than him. His name was also Baekhyun, and he looked like how Baekhyun would look like now. 

Chanyeol changed a lot from his childhood days into the handsome young man he is today, so he doesn’t blame Baekhyun for not remembering him. But Chanyeol remembers that gentle smile back in 1998, pushing him on the swing, and that was when he decided, despite being only 5 years old, that he will make Byun Baekhyun his.

  
  



	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into their childhood, and Baekhyun doesn't know why they keep crossing paths.

_ “Higher! Higher!” _

_ 5 year old Chanyeol was a simple child, he liked the playground, and he liked talking to people. But most of all, he liked the older boy who always pushed him on the swing. _

_ “Is it fun, Chanyeollie?” 8 year old Baekhyun chuckled, continuing to push the happy toddler on the swing. Those were the happy times, when they were just carefree children with no major responsibilities or worries in the world. _

Chanyeol remembers his childhood so fondly, he loved that exciting thrill of going up and down the swing, his little feet not touching the ground as he squealed with delight. His Baekhyun-hyung was so lovely too, always making sure that Chanyeol had a good time.

When Chanyeol turned 7, rumors about Baekhyun’s family moving away began to spread among the neighbourhood housewives, something about Baekhyun’s father being relocated to an office in Busan. Little Chanyeol refused to believe it. If it was true, his Baekhyun hyung would let him know first.

_ “Baekhyun hyung, why didn’t you tell me you were moving?” Chanyeol teared up, seeing the movers carry the boxes away.  _

_ Baekhyun looked at the boy with a sad smile, and ruffled Chanyeol’s hair. _

_ “I’m sorry, Chanyeollie. I didn’t want you to be sad.” _

_ “W-will I see you again?” Chanyeol sobbed, and unconsciously wrapped his hands around Baekhyun’s waist, shocking the elder. Baekhyun soon returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol as well. _

_ “I don’t know. But if fate allows, we will cross paths again in the future.” _

And sure, it did.

“Baekhyun sunbae!”

Baekhyun groaned again, the voice of contestant #50 being so familiar to him now. Despite it being only their third recording, the contestant stuck to the idol like glue, following him everywhere and even being the only contestant that dared to sit with Baekhyun during breaks.

Chanyeol placed his tray down, smiling at the idol who just frowned at his presence. Chanyeol was still puzzled as to why Baekhyun couldn’t remember him, did being an idol do that much damage to his memory? But just seeing his Baekhyun hyung made him smile, it was a reminder of the old happy days.

“Why the long face?”

The idol ignored him and proceeded to eat his meal. Chanyeol grabs something from his tray and places it on the idol’s plate. That finally gets Baekhyun’s attention and he looks up at Chanyeol in confusion, face a little puzzled.

“How did you know that braised chicken is my favourite, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun was conflicted between feeling alarmed that Chanyeol could be some kind of crazy stalker fan and being pleased that he got some of his favourite food. Chanyeol rests his head on his palm, and looks at the idol fondly.

“I just know. Eat up, baby.” Chanyeol flirts, and that immediately sends Baekhyun choking on his food, blushing furiously like a madman. 

Junmyeon rushes over and gives the idol a bottle of water, looking at Baekhyun worriedly and making quick glances at Chanyeol.

“Junmyeon-sshi, I realized that Baekhyun-sshi chokes on food easily, maybe you can bring a pair of scissors during mealtimes and cut his food into smaller pieces?” Chanyeol informs Junmyeon in all sincerity, earning a glare from the idol.

“That’s very nice of you Chanyeol.” Junmyeon smiles, and Baekhyun simply shakes his head. He’s surrounded by a bunch of idiots.

“Well, I’m going to join the other contestants now. See you later, Baekhyun-sshi!” Chanyeol walks away with a smile on his face, a tint of mischief in his eyes.

“Park Chanyeol seems like a nice guy, no wonder he’s so popular-”

“That Park Chanyeol, I’m going to kill him!” Baekhyun groaned as covered his face, feeling embarrassed about what just happened. The redness of his cheeks remain, a reminder of Chanyeol’s flirtatious words.

-

“And the number one ranked contestant this week is...once again, Park Chanyeol with an accumulated total 1,500,000 votes. Congratulations!” The MC announced at the end of the episode, everyone gasped at the number. It was really impressive that Chanyeol got so many votes, being that they’re not even halfway through the season. The person in second place got a total of 900,000 votes. His competitors didn’t even come close.

The judges clapped as Chanyeol walked up to his seat, a #1 sticker pasted on it. Baekhyun too seemed happy that Chanyeol was doing well, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Thank you so much to the lovely people of South Korea who voted for me, I promise that I will continue working hard to improve myself. Thank you!” Chanyeol bowed to the camera.

“And especially to my idol Baekhyun, I love you!”

All the contestants laughed at how daring Chanyeol was, all eyes immediately turning towards Baekhyun who once again froze in surprise. His life was full of surprises today. The MC laughed as well, Chanyeol definitely knew how to lighten the mood around the studio. Even the directors and judges were chuckling, the only one unable to react is Byun Baekhyun.

From there, Chanyeol’s popularity just continued to grow, blossoming like the Cherry Blossoms in April. The public loved him, more and more fans began to crowd outside the recording studio, waiting for him and his name was constantly being searched on sns. With great popularity came a busy schedule, but Chanyeol never failed to make time to meet Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s fans loved Chanyeol as well, they were curious as to who this tall yet handsome guy is, who proclaimed his love for Baekhyun the same way that they coddled their precious Baekhyunnie, never forgetting to mention the idol’s name whenever he made it to the next round. Baekhyun’s fans have even sent food trucks to support Chanyeol during the competition, the contestant proudly showing it off on his own social media.

_ @contestant50PCY: Our Baekhyunnie is the best! @B_Hundred_Hyun, please follow me :( _

#BaekhyunFollowChanyeol soon trended #1 online, the idol simply rolled his eyes at the news and switched his phone off. Chanyeol could trigger him without even being present.

-

They’re now 12 episodes into the show, more than halfway through the show. This week’s episode was going to be special, because the remaining thirty contestants will be having vocal lessons with the four judges. The contestants were allowed to choose who they wanted as their mentor, Baekhyun was obviously the most popular choice, followed by the other three judges.

“Yah, Baekhyun, out of the 30 remaining contestants, 25 of them want you to be their mentor.” Junmyeon smiled while Baekhyun just whined, it sounds as if there was more work for him.

“I don’t want to, I don’t even know half of their names!” Baekhyun reasoned, tightening the strap on his hoodie and trying to make himself disappear. Junmyeon sighs, and nudges the idol to face him, and he was faced with a very adorable pout.

“Don’t worry, the producers won’t allow you to mentor so many contestants. Here, just pick some names and I’ll send them over to the writer.” Junmyeon came prepared, taking out a document with all the names of the contestants and quickly ripping each name into a tiny strip.

Junmyeon advised Baekhyun to just pick 9 people out of the 25 requests he had received, and handed the palmful of crumpled papers onto Baekhyun. Baekhyun was slumped on his comfortable leather seat in his car, makeup removed and hoodie on, but he still looked beautiful. With a lazy toss, Baekhyun filters out 9 pieces as instructed, tossing it in Junmyeon’s direction.

Junmyeon unwraps all the crumpled strips, slowly penning down each name onto his notebook. As he unwraps the last piece, a small smile crept onto his face, Baekhyun was going to love this.

“Hey, Baekhyun, you’re in for a nice treat. You’re going to mentor Park Chanyeol.”

“What the fuck? Is this some kind of coincidence or are the heavens playing with me?”

  
  



End file.
